Beautifully Ensnaring
by mysleeplessnight
Summary: "You can send me away from him, but you will never have enough power to drop what we had to oblivion. Our love will remain sempiternal. Your Highness, you are paralyzed, his memories won't ever vanish."
1. A Light in The Dark Night

_Author's note: My way of writing is really simple and not so hard to understand I believe, therefore I hope that you will be able to enjoy it very easily. Also, Rebekah (OC)'s personality will be hard to understand sometimes, a bit like Jaime's in Game of Thrones, but I hope that you will bond with the main character as much as you bonded with the Lannister,_

_I wish you a very pleasant reading, mysleeplesnights._

_video trailer n°1 : watch?v=mAzaOa5z2Sw _

_ video trailer n°2 : watch?v=lNlNHREFmhM _

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - A LIGHT IN THE DARK NIGHT**

* * *

_"Rebekah run!"_

_"No."_

_"Rebekah I am not giving you a choice!"_

_"This is my home, I am not leaving."_

_"The invaders would kill you if they found you here!"_

_"I will fight, I can fight."_

_"Take Carys with you..."_

_"... I have a sword..."_

_" ...Follow the river and the stars to guide you, and do not tell anyone who you are or where you are from..."_

_-"...Father taught me how to use a weapon! I can kill them..."_

_\- ...And Pray the seven gods every day. "_

Location : Greywater Watch

The same dialogue haunted the young Rebekah every night, and kept her from sleeping. She sat against a tree, and took a few minutes to wake and realize where she were. Afterwards, she started to nourish the fire with some branches and leaves. Fortunately, her grandfather had shown her how to keep herself warm if she ever happened to be in distress. Well, it had clearly ended up being useful. By herself, she could've handled the freezing cold, but her little sister was still very fragile at such a young age and couldn't endure such thing.

She gazed at her while the flames of the fire were burning bright, illuminating her small face. Rebekah knew that a piece of herself loved the child, but hatred overwhelmed her. everytime she attempted to give Carys any endearment, she was like paralized.

Two horses approaching pulled her away from her thoughts, and as she reached reality again, she rose and picked up her sword. Bekah walked towards Carys, and placed the blanket that was initially wrapped around shivering body higher on her face.

"Do not move." She murmured in her ear. A platinum blond man whom features looked more and more feminin as the horse was moving and a younger brown-haired boy stoped by the fire.

"Who are you?" They all asked together.

"You first." Ordered Rebekah. The blond woman dismounted her horse, and overshadowed the young woman with her massive stature. She was dressed as a knight, but her blue eyes were so soft and captivating that they made her look less intimidating.

"Brienne of Tarth." She stated.

"My Lady." Rebekah bowed clumsily, in order to hide her high-born status, but it was in vain of course. Her hair were beautiful and very long, and her clothes were dirty but the fabric was notably costly.

"I am no Lady." Rebekah looked at Brienne's armor and got frightened by the power and strenght of it. Somehow, she had caught herself wishing that she would have been raised to be a lot less like herself, and a lot more like Brienne, an adventurer rather than a literate and courteous lady like the one she had been taught to become.

"What shall I call you then?" Wondered the beauty.

"Simply Brienne." Answered the beast.

"What is _your_ name?" She then asked the squire.

"Podrick, Podrick Payne." He answered with searched into her memory, where she had already heard that name before, and found.

"Aren't you meant to serve at King's Landing, Podrick Payne?" She said, and quickly understood that this information she showed she had was too much. Too much for a peasant or a homeless girl wandering in the forest.

"How can you be aware of that?" The squire looked at Brienne with doubtful eyes, and she took a look around and paused at the stoned body beneath the blanket. Then, she easily took Rebekah's sword away from her by kicking it from her hand (counter to what she had asserted to her step-mother, Rebekah absolutely did not know how to fight). The maid of Tarth walked towards Carys and uncovered her.

"Don't!**"** Rebekah hissed, before Brienne discovered the girl.

"I will not harm her, if you tell me who you are and where you are from."Brienne wouldn't have harmed a child, but Rebekah's pervasive fear made her easily submissive.

"We are from the North! White Harbor precisely."Carys said with a little grin. The kid didn't look afraid, probably because she enjoyed foreign company even more now that she was lonely as never before.

"Carys!"Rebekah couldn't understand her sister's innocence, how many times had she told her to not say a word?

"Lady Manderly?" Brienne raised up and glanced at the older sister.

"I am not a Lady." Carys said and giggled.

"Podrick, bring me a blanket." Podrick ran.

"We do not need help."Rebekah asserted.

"The little one is freezing." Brienne responded and remaining cautious, Bekah walked towards her and sat next to Carys.

"Pardon me for my rudeness my lady."She asked.

"Brienne." Corrected the _not lady_.

"Brienne. It is hard to trust anyone these days." Rebekah started.

"You are right to be careful, little girl needs protection."Podrick brought the blanket and wrapped it around Carys.

"Thank you Podi."Carys said.

"It's Podrick."

"I prefer Podi."The child said and laughed.

"Where are you two going?"Brienne asked.

"We don't know yet."Lied Rebekah.

"Wouldn't you like to go home?"

"We don't really have a home anymore."She added, picturing White Harbor and the flags from King's Landing floating over there.

"Podi, why aren't you in the Capital?" Questioned the little girl.

"We are looking for Sansa Stark my lady."

"Sansa?" Rebekah reacted to the familiar name, she didn't remember her perfectly, but images flashed back to her, and almost made her smile. Her long and beautiful hair, her blue eyes, and the little Bran Stark climbing the walls and calling for her name. She even recalled the tall and handsome Robb "_One day, he will be yours and you will be his, and we will be sisters." _had predicted the young Sansa._" If Bran doesn't ask for me first."_ had responded Rebekah laughing. These days were far behind her...

"Have you seen her?" Brienne asked, hopeful.

"Not in awhile, but she used to be a friend I had in Winterfell."

"She is in danger."Brienne added.

"Just like everybody else around here." Stated Rebekah.

"You should come with us. We have water and bread, and we could protect you!" Podrick suddenly proposed.

"Couldn't we My Lady?" He asked before hearing Brienne's profound sigh.

"Don't bother." Rebekah replied before the woman could answer anything.

"We will be alright.**" **She looked at Carys, doing all she could to send her a reassuring look.

"Don't be a fool, your sister will sit on Podrick's horse and you sit on mine. We will ride together until you find a place to stay." Answered Brienne, noticing the struggle between the Manderlys.

"Thank you."Rebekah added, and smiled a little smile, for the first time in a while.

"Don't thank me yet. The road is long and dangerous. Do not expect comfort."

"I'm sure, but thank you still." She thanked again.

Rebekah wasn't one of these women who couldn't brush a spider without fainting, she seemed bold but fragile at the same time. She was a little like Brienne when she used to be younge, only Bekah was prettier. She had long black hair with nice waves and curls. Her skin was really fair and her green eyes absolutely gorgeous, they were soft and made some feel safe instantly, but could also deeply scar if she felt attacked. Her cherry lips were perfectly defined and her body was everything a man could possibly desire; she had curves but wasn't heavy at all. She was beautiful, simply but extremely beautiful.

* * *

**Carys** was leaning against Podrick's back and slowly falling asleep, snowflakes falling on her pale face and on her golden hair. They had been riding for hours and Rebekah's eyes were also starting to close. She looked at her own sword as her lids went down and wondered if one day she could teach her how to handle it, then she looked at Brienne's.

"It is a very nice weapon that you have here, Brienne." She commented.

"It is a gift from Jaime Lannister."Podrick murmured.

"Podrick, watch your tongue."Brienne ordered coldly.

"Is he a friend of yours?"Rebekah asked attempting to remain calm, but her worried tone betrayed her.

"He is not his family, my lady."

"I read that he is just as much evil as the rest of them, if not more."Disgust filled her mouth.

"You don't know him" She sounded protective towards him, _it sounds like love_ thought Rebekah, not that she knew exactly what love was, but she imagined.

"My father passed during the bloody wedding, therefore I do."

"Perhaps we could look for him and ask him why he kills people?" Carys asked, eyes half-closed.

"Perhaps."

"I love to grant people's wishes." A black horse stopped in front of them and everyone understood who was riding it.

Jaime Lannister smiled, almost shyly, at Brienne and looked behind her strong shoulder. His eyes got caught into Bekah's, who didn't know how to feel or what to say. She was impressed, but angry. She saw a brave knight who had lost one hand battling, but she also saw the Lannister who had replaced it with a golden one. Disturbed, she turned her head away and looked at Carys who was falling asleep again.

"Be nice to him Bekah." She advised meanwhile her sister was readjusting the cloak on her back.

"Close your eyes sweet heart."


	2. Demons From The Past

_Author's note : Hello there! You made it through the first chapter without getting bored already, I appreciate! Thank you so much!_

_mysleeplessnights._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - DEMONS FROM THE PAST**

* * *

_" Lady Manderly, may I enter?"_

_"You may."_

_"The Lannisters sent you a present."_

_"A present?"_

_"Open it My Lady."_

Rebekah wondered if her nightmares would ever leave her alone, or if she had to survive with them for the rest of her life. The sun was rising on the beautiful snow-covered landscape, and she could enjoy the calming view. Instinctively, she looked around for the little one, and found her running around the trees, picking up the rare flowers that were still living. She was full of light, always joyful, and had no idea how much her sister envied her state of mind.

"Are you alright my lady?" Podrick asked, worried.

"I am." Briefly answered Rebekah.

"But you were shaking." He asserted.

"I said that I was alright." She harshly responded as she stood up. "But thank you, for you concern. Would you look after Carys for me?"

"My lady..." Continued the concern Podrick.

"I will just take a walk." She reassured.

"Of course, my lady." He nodded.

"Oh, and, Podrick?"

"Yes my lady?"

"My name is Rebekah." She informed.

"Rebekah." He repeated, almost in awe. All he could notice when he was speaking with her were her cherry lips, bewitching. He barely knew about her, but would never have been able to say "no" to such a beautiful woman. Podrick had hopes, and he wished no one would have understood his motives, he was one to prefer his dreams and fantasies concealed and unexposed.

"Podrick?"

"Ser Lannister?"

"You are ridiculous." Rebekah paused her walk, without turning around, yet she didn't want to intervene,but she merely wanted to hear the end of the conversation.

Jaime was sitting next to Brienne on a log of wood, playing with his sword and polishing the metal, clearly enjoying his time as teasing people and bringing them down was alwyays fun to him. He never really meant it to be hurtful, he only liked the pleasure that it brought him to watch Podrick getting embarrassed, and feeling that Rebekah ,who hadn't even addressed him a word since they had met, might get angry after what he was about to reveal.

"She plays you like a child and here you are, so obedient." Jaime believed that all women were like this, except for Brienne probably. They loved to have control over men. They hid themselves behind their charms to get what they wanted. Men on the other hand, were used to declanche war. A very less... ladylike way but just as effective in his opinion.

He realized it, Cersei had fooled him too. But it was the one and only time, never again would a woman deceive him. He felt like he had given her all the love he possibly could anyway, therefore now, their was no more left for anybody else.

Brienne rolled her eyes, she knew Jaime wasn't a horrible man, he just pretended to be one though she never really understood why. He hated to be seen as the "Oathbreaker" but kept on motivating people to see him like wise. _He had this contradictory personality, that no one ever quite understood._

Rebekah flew away, she didn't want to defend herself nor Podrick, indeed, didn't even hope to confront the Lannister. She wanted to choose her first words to him carefully, because that's who she was. Sedate, but spontaneous. Serious but reckless,_ she had this contradictory personality, that no one ever quite understood._

Always seeking for trouble, Jaime followed Rebekah.

"-Unchangeable." Whispered Brienne, and he smirked.

He had to admit it, she was voluptuous. Her long black hair were shining, and the ends of her curls were reaching the end of her back. Her purple gown emphasized her glorious body and her ravishing eyes that he couldn't see from here but still remembered by the way they captured his the night before. He marched to her.

She was patting his horse's back in order to relax it, and remembered how they had always had that magic over her, beasts could make her escape her eventful mind. Rebekah felt a presence behind her, and turned around, leaving again would've looked ridiculous, therefore she just waited for the creep to ask her what he wanted to know, and just hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

"Tormented by dreams?" Jaime asked.

"Possibly." His eyes found hers.

"Please, feed my curiosity." He started to caress the horse's mane.

"They are primarily about a present, that I once received from former King Joffrey."

It was strange how she almost reminded him that he once had a son. He never really had any paternal instinct towards him, he had protected him because it was his duty, not because he had felt the urge to. Joffrey's death had not affected him the way that it should have, the way that it had affected Cersei, and he could easily understand the relief that some people felt from his disappearance.

"How far did his imagination brought him ?"

"He sent me my father's head on my birth day with my name marked with blood on his forehead. The rest of his members were put on our diner table into nice and golden plates... yet I am not one to pity. Sansa Stark, for example, had to go through much worst. "

Jaime was not going to comfort her. After all, even him had felt terrible pain in his life, why should he suddenly be touched by a young woman's testimony? What could make her so different from the other wounded hearts? Nothing. He concluded that her soulful words had probably moved more than a man, but that he didn't want to be one of them. He didn't want to be Podrick, he refused to be enslaved by an outwardly genuine person.

" As you said, you are not one to pity." She didn't expect much better from him, but surprisingly, his good side fought back, he couldn't have left her on these words.

"Your only enemy is yourself, my lady. Fight against it, not against an entire family who will only bring you hurt." He walked away giving her the best advice that he had, one that he had tried to apply for years but never succeeded.


	3. The Lion and The Mermaid

_Author's note : Don't hesitate on sharing your opinion or even asking your questions, I always find it interesting!_

_Thank you , mysleeplessnights_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - THE LION AND THE MERMAID**

* * *

Location : The Twins

Rebekah was sitting among the withered flowers and next to the river, her feet were soaking in the cold and clear water which reminded her of her hometown and the days she had spent swimming in the sea, no matter how freezing were the waves. Podrick, Carys, and herself were waiting for Jaime and Brienne to return from their "jaunt" which they said was to find a safe shelter to spend the night. They entrusted Rebekah and the squire with their belongings, which was according to her, quite incautious regarding her curious side.

As Brienne and Jaime were walking through the forest, they both recalled the journey they had shared together, and how much their perspective of each other had changed as time had went by. They had remained mouths shut for the past thirty trees yet a question was burning Brienne's tongue.

"Why are you here Ser Jaime?" She asked cautiously.

"Am I annoying you already?" The Lannister asked.

"Not yet." She teased.

"Well my lady, you better get used to my presence." He added, but that wasn't such hard enough task for Brienne of Tarth to accomplish. Indeed, she needed a male presence from time to time, other than Podrick's and though Jaime Lannister had some flaws that made him unbearable, he had saved her and that she would never forget.

She wondered what had happened when she had left. Maybe the woman he had loved insanely had given him a good enough reason to leave, nonetheless it didn't really matter, Brienne knew that he would've always gone back to her no matter what she had done, she had seen the way he had fought to go back to Cersei and it was quite a fight.

* * *

Carys was desperately attempting to make ricochets in the river with perfect flat stones that she had been picking up all day long while Podrick and Rebekah were watching over her underneath a tree, sitting in the shade on the melted snow.

"She is lucky to have you." Said Podrick, with a wavering voice.

"I'm not sure** " **Rebekah said.

"You shall not doubt yourself my lady." He added.

"If only I could protect her against myself." Continued the Manderly.

"You would never harm her, my lady. On the contrary, I see that you are doing everything you can to shelter her." He said, attempting to convince her.

"I am Podrick, I am." She stood up and joined Jaime's horse, secretly hoping that Brienne would soon find one for her.

His was particular though, she could bet Jaime had no special bond with it, that he had picked it from the bunch, like he shouldn't have had. His horse was affective, and would have probably became protective when he would have learned to know his master. The horse was a little like her, it needed to be treated gently, with patience and to be understood, and once it did, you could expect entire devotion and loyalty from it.

Still, no matter how beautiful the bond between animals and humans was, the protection of a horse was never enough. Rebekah knew it, she needed to be able to defend herself. She had to learn how to pull a sword.

Her entire life her father had pushed her to read books and to educate herself, she had enjoyed poetry and fascinating stories about gods, but she was at this point in her life where she realized that she wasn't so sure about what she loved or not anymore. Every move she had made was to make her father proud, and now that she no longer had anyone to please but herself, she had to figure out who she really was. Perhaps, she had to embrace the warrior side of her.

She looked at the sword that was attached to the horse, withdrawn it out of its scabbard. She gazed at the magnificent object and got carried away by the fantasy of herself fighting brilliantly with it.

"You may not want to touch Ser Lannister's sword my lady." Warned the prudent squire.

"I've told you many times before Podrick, my name is Rebekah." She was completely absorbed by the beauty of the Valyrian Steel.

"Rebekah, hear me. Lord Tyrion once told me that his family did not like it when people searched into their belongings." Podrick's voice sounded like he was panicking, which amused Bekah.

"He is away... but even if he was not, what would he do,kill me? " Without even realizing what had happened, she was flat on her back with a man on top of her who wrapped his left hand around her neck and kept her entire body from moving.

"Perhaps I would." She let go of the weapon in her hand, thinking that it would've made him leave her alone, but it didn't work. Rebekah tried to pull his hand away from her neck as it was starting to burn.

"Let go of me." She said, hardly speaking as the horse was starting to neigh, reacting to the scene.

"Ser Jaime. We should leave before the sun sets." Interrupted Brienne.

He stood up and gave his hand to Rebekah, who was so filled up with anger she didn't took his offer to help. She stood up by herself and remained in front of him, piercing Jaime with her deep green eyes.

"You like to play with fire don't you?" He asked, taking one step towards her which made her feel even smaller than him, obviously he would not have missed an opportunity to show his superiority.

"I don't play with Lions, I am a Manderly." She announced.

"Oh, yes, mermaids." The condesendence in hir voice highly annoyed her.

"Carefull Lannister, I might use my trident on you." At this instant, everyone could see the proud mermaid from White Harbor in her clear skin. Even Jaime who had never really got lost in her looks had caught himself starring into the the jewels that were her eyes.

"Night is coming." Said Carys. They all left on the horses and started to ride, following Brienne.

* * *

"I do not see it anymore." She said, trying to hide her concern.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rebekah.

"I remember the cottage being down the hill. We are down the hill." Asserted Brienne.

"Good, we are lost. Thank gods, we are not appetising flesh for the wolves." Added Jaime.

"Are they going to eat us?" Asked the 6 years-old child, frozed.

"Absolutely not." Answered Rebekah, giving a severe look at the Kingslayer which made him enjoy his sarcasm even more.

Then they heard a few noises, like branches breaking, after what they stopped moving, then the howling of a wolf, which made Carys blench and right away, Podrick covered her mouth with his right hand and whispered. "Stay calm."The barking became louder, and quickly, they could discern several animals surrounding them. Everyone was frightened.

"Brienne and I are dealing with the beasts, Podrick you run with the Ladies." Jaime whispered.

"No, Podrick you take Carys with you, I stay. " Disagreed Rebekah, uncovering her head from the hood.

"Lady R-" Started Jaime.

"We have no time for talking." Declared Brienne.

They all three placed their hands on their swords, and took a deep breath.

"At one... two. Three!"


	4. To Find a Lucky Star

**_Author's note : _**_Hello everyone ! I just hope that you enjoy where the story is going so far! I know it may look messy, but I don't want to reveal everything about Bek or what happened to Jaime in King's Landing and the reasons on why he left, you will see if you stay patient. Don't forget to review if you want to share your opinion or just warm my heart with nice little words, I would be really pleased! Love always._

_**CHAPTER FOUR - TO FIND A LUCKY STAR**_

* * *

_" They dismounted the horses and let the wolves come to them. The trio was controlling the situation perfectly, only Rebekah realised that Podrick hadn't left. He was petrified. One of the numerous wolves jumped in the direction of him and Carys who was closing her eyes and holding on tight to her friend when Jaime jumped in between. The wolf ripped a part of his armor and wounded his arm. Brienne cut of its head before it could do anymore damage and started to fight with the others again, she yelled at Rebekah who was stunned by what had just happened and wasn't paying attention to anything else but the body of Jaime Lannister on the ground ._

_" -_**_ Look out! _**_A black beast jumped on her and started to try to bite her, she pushed the enormous direwolf harder and harder away, but it didn't want to go off of her. When she realised that no one could help her anymore she turned her head to Podrick and said._

_\- _**_Please run_**_. "_

_The last thing she wanted was for her sister to see the savagery of the wolf attack, Carys didn't need to visualise her sister's head getting eat up so; she decided to protect her, one last time. Then she realised, she wasn't really all alone. She whistled at Jaime's horse who turned around and jumped on the wolf with its heavy hoof. " _

* * *

**" - Ser? **Asked Podrick, **are you alright?"**

Jaime put his hand on his head trying to keep the piercing light of the sun from hitting his eyes and started to sit. He was also avoiding the horrible pain on his shoulder but only when he felt it, he realised that what he had just seen was not a dream, but reality.

**"I would have been if you had used your brain for a second!" **He answered starring at the boy who had showed no courage when they all needed him to. Then he wondered : why did his brother, the fairly smart Tyrion Lannister had ever recommended him?

Jaime looked around, completely lost and noticed a home behind the three horses.

**" Where are we? "**He wondered.

**" We ran away as far as possible after you... fainted"** He kept on talking after seeing the accusing look on the Lion's face.** "We had been riding for hours when we finally stopped and decided to settle here for the night."**

**" Where are the others?"**

**" Inside ." **Jaime smiled, amused by the situation.

**"Did they commend you to stay outside to watch over the horses? "**He asked, mocking him.

**" The horses and you, My Lord."**

**" Remind me Podrick. Why did my brother picked you, the useless boy, out of all of the brave men in King's Landing that would have been pleased to serve him?" **The Lannister stood up.

**"Loyalty Ser. "**The Squire also stood up, probably inspired by the fact that Rebekah did the same the day before and ended up being alive.

** "Lord Tyrion picked me because of my loyalty."**

* * *

Carys walked into the room where Rebekah and Brienne were,going through drawers next to the bed, searching for any useful goods they could find. She stopped and starred and reminded herself of all the times her mother had told her that robbing was a sin. She wondered if Rebekah had gotten the same advice, probably not. After all, her sister never had a mother, a real one. The one that gives birth to you and look at you with the eyes of love. Carys' heart was hurting, she missed her mother so much, she missed her father so much too and she missed White Harbor. All she had now was Rebekah. Carys was convinced that she loved her, but she never understood why she never showed it with tenderness. She just covered her with a blanket at night and gave her a quick smile once in a while. But there was one thing, one thing that that she did better than any one else, she protected her and she knew she would have done it until her last breath. So when this little girl felt nostalgia regarding her home , her past shelter, she ran into her sister's arms, because it was were she felt safer, and because she was not mature enough to realise that Rebekah would've pushed her away once again anyway.

The child hugged her sister for a few seconds, but Rebekah didn't respond. She looked paralyzed as she had just seen a ghost. Brienne looked at the standstill Lady and made eye contact with her , Rebekah gave her this apology look that meant :_ I know I am no good, _but she couldn't give more than what was ever given to herself so she pushed Carys away, just like every time the little one was trying to find warmth in the closest grown-up she could find and simply said :

" **You shall take a nap.** "

Brienne left the room, feeling like it was not her place to be and walked towards Podrick and Jaime who were almost face to face.

" **Is everything alright Ser Jaime?"**

**" Of course.** "He responded scrutinising Podrick's eyes.

" **Your shoulder. " **Brienne added starring at the wound.

" **That is nothing.** "Jaime answered proudly concealing his deep pain.

**" Podrick will clean the sore... Podrick? "**Before the boy could answer, Jaime replied.

**"I will cut the throat of whoever brushes my skin, is that clear?" **Brienne nodded, turned around and saw Lady Manderly standing in front of her.

Rebekah was there, starring at the blood on the Lion's shoulder. She was startled, not scarred by the mutilated flesh but more impressed by the fact that it was caused to save her little sister and it moved her in a way that she would have never expected it to.

" **Take this."** Said Brienne. Bekah took the brand new sword in her right hand and stepped back as the Maid of Tarth kept speaking.

"**You were lucky last night, but luck will not always be enough. Fight."**

Rebekah made the first move, trying to appear fearless but within a few seconds she was on the ground. Gods she was tired of being in this position.

" **Dead**." Brienne added. Rebekah stood up as quickly as she could and gave her another stroke but ended up among the weeds.

" **Dead**. "Brienne said again, with a smile on her lips. She gave her hand to Rebekah, and the young mermaid took it .

"**There is nothing wrong with accepting a little help. " **She added.

Rebekah smiled at her and realized that yes, she fell down, more than once and felt beyond powerless. But, so what? This time she knew she was learning, and it was better than books, better than maps, better that everything she had ever been taught about before.

She could only notice this difference : Jaime Lannister had shown her that he was better, but Brienne showed her that she would help her become just as good.

She stood up, took the sword and decided to give it a name, only because it felt good to know that it belonged to her

**"Lucky."** She whispered.

When she turned around to go back inside the cottage she felt that her dress was stucked against the tree. So she turned around and saw that it was Jaime's sword which was keeping her from moving. He was starring at her as a kid who desperately wanted to play.

" **What are you doing?** "She asked, ferociously.

**" You better get rid of this. It becomes cumbersome in the woods."**

_Obvious_ , she thought**_._** She grabbed her dress and pulled it from the weapon's hold. The split showed almost her entire leg but unashamed, she responded.

"** If you miss women's attributes, I suggest you look for them somewhere else." **She turned around angrily. After she had felt a little grateful for what he had done for Carys, he ruined it all with his foolishness.

" **It was a piece of advice. Nothing more, nothing less." **Jaime added.

It only took her a few seconds to realize that she had been wrong. As much as she strived to find excuses for herself, she had to face the truth. She had spoken way too fast. When she turned around again he had left, leaving her no possibility to show her embarrassment. So she went back inside and opened the drawer filled with clothing pieces that she had noticed before and started to make her imagination function again.

* * *

They all spent the day attempting to sleep, attempting only. Because every single one of them had memories that burned their heads so hard that thinking about anything else was impossible. Brienne had left the shelter during the afternoon. When she came back she had chicken and fruits in her arms, no one really asked how she got it, they just rushed to it. She put the food in the centre of the large wooden table and felt glad that she could finally bring something to fill in the numerous starving stomachs. She looked at Jaime, through the window, who was sitting next to the fire and showed him an apple as a sign... but he shook his head and starred back at the flames.

" **Food!** " Carys yelled. (Apparently her nose was as sharp as her sister's tongue).

She ran in the direction of the table and jumped on it. Rebekah came out of the room a few minutes later leaving everybody speechless, amazed. She had made a long braid in her hair which started at the top of her forehead and ended bellow her chest. Her legs were covered with black Squire pants, which managed to look fine on her. The rest of her outfit was also flattering, she had cut her dress and kept only the top which looked like a second skin as it was close to her body. The sleeves were shorter, they stopped at her elbows and the neckband was gone, she had cut it too; so she wouldn't feel trapped anymore. Cutting a piece of this dress was like letting go of the past in some ways, but with not forgetting where she came from at the same time. Finding power into her feminity was now a work in progress.

She turned her head to the left and saw Jaime alone in the darkness of the early night. She took a bucket with several plants and herbs and other healing items,covered herself with a cloak and joined him.

He left his head to look at her, and couldn't hide his astonishment, he thought the girl way more stubborn. Also, the way that the fabric was leaning on her curves, he noticed it. He caught himself thinking that she was more beautiful with such clothing and without her hair on her neck, at least now he could see it. He knew it would be hard to keep himself from also desiring it. _Women, traps. _He thought.

She sat and looked at him right into his eyes. Jaime didn't see anger anymore, he saw gentleness.

When she put her hand on his shoulder, he had a recoil. But her look was so soft and made him decide to let go of the pride for a few minutes. She took a wet rag and started to caress his skin with it, he was clearly not going to cut of her throat for doing that. Then, she took a leaf and pressed it against the wound. He shivered. She knew about medicine, by the books she had been reading since her younger age , so she knew that what she was doing at the moment might be intense pain, but the Lannister seemed to handle it.

The way that she readily took care of his lesion proved him her knowledge, and in some way, reminded him of his brother Tyrion who never missed an occasion to read alone in silence. He felt sureness.

" **Why?** 'He asked. She did not answer right away, she waited, and decided that this time she will think before saying more nonsense.

" **You saved my sister." **He looked down at his shoulder and said.

**" Pity?"**

**" No ; Apologies. I misjudged you." **Rebekah Manderly didn't have the same pride as the Lannisters. She could easily say sorry when it needed to be said, and you could immediately know that it was sincere, he liked that in her.

This brand new way of interacting disrupted her. There was something enticing in him, even charming. She had always seen it but never felt it as deeply as this night yet it was not enough to blind her, same as her beautiful eyes were not enough to weaken the Lion.

Jaime looked at his horse and said : " **This one rescued you My Lady."**

**" I have something for it too.**"She wrapped the fabric around Jaimie's shoulder and showed him the red apple she had picked out for the animal. She stood up from the moss-covered stone and walked towards the horse.

" **It's yours." **He said, she paused and turned around.

** "The owners of the property left 2 horses here, I will take the best of them." **Continued Jaime.

She smiled, so brightly showing her teeth which lit up her face and warmed Jaime's heart for awhile

He was being someone different, giving to Rebekah one of his swords (and he still hadn't bragged about it, so she had no clue it was his), offering her his great horse, simply being kind to others ... it was all new to him . But was it all positive ? Was he losing his power, his authority or just finding himself?

Jaime was 40 years old yet figuring out who he was was still a terribly difficult task to accomplish.

Rebekah felt happiness enter her, and started to run towards the horse. She jumped on it as Carys jumped on the food table when she saw something that she had been craving for months. She took the reins in her hands and and put her feet into the stirrups. Riding, simply riding. She loved it. And this horse was perfection, this sword in her scabbard was perfection, she felt more confident, more robust. This object and this animal made her feel safe, as if she could suddenly conquer any land.

Jaime saw her running fast, a smile on her face, and caught himself also smiling stupidly at this vision

" **Podrick!" **He called out.**  
**

" **My Lord?"** He answered running from the kitchen a bit of chicken in one hand and a fruit in the other.

" **Follow her." **Ordered Jaime

**" Of course."** Podrick said, dropping everything he had and running to his horse to catch her back."

Carys and Brienne joined everyone outside and the little girl went to sit next to Jaime.

" **Thank you. "**She said, shyly.

He nodded

"**No one would have let you die anyway."**

**"I was not talking about the wolf attack, I was talking about her**." She pointed at Bekah.

"**She smiled a real smile, so it is a few minutes of her life that I am sure she is happy. I am too now .** "


	5. The Day Has Come

_**Author's note : **__Hello readers, I don't have much to say this time, just thank you and hope you are enjoying it so far! Love always!_

_**CHAPTER FIVE - THE DAY HAS COME**_

* * *

The wind was swirling around Rebekah and the cool rain was starting to fall, yet nothing seemed to be able to ice her. Heart beating fast and body warm as a flame, she was riding fast in the night, following the river near the modest cottage. She admired the reflection of the moon in the water and understood that no matter how strong she felt the fire in her veins, the rush and the beauty of the waves from the sea were her real strenght. The water flowing here was not the sea though , it was calm, not enough to please her. She needed the danger, and at this moment when she was almost closer to the South than to White Harbor, she found it on the speed of the horse.

" **You shall ride slower! "**Advised Podrick, out of breath.

"**You can stop if you are tired, squire."** She said giving him a challenging look behind her shoulder.

She thought telling him this would have made him want to prove her wrong. And she was right. She heard the horse behind her racing again and smiled.

" **I cannot, Ser Jaime ordered." **He said, discouraged.

" **Perhaps you shall learn to disobey.** "Suggested Rebekah. He shook his head, she was uncontrollable. But, being truthful, he enjoyed having to stay around her no matter what.

**" Where did you learn to tame horses ?** "He asked.

" **My grandfather.** "A little smile appeared on her lips from the memory of his plump face.

" **Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse ?"**

" **His name is Wyman." **Rebekah turned her horse around, a move that was enough to worry Podrick.

**" My Lady...-" **He continued, shamefaced.

By happy chance, Rebekah didn't feel derided. After all, everyone called her grandfather this way, even his own people named him Lord Lamprey.

**"** The** entire realm mocks him... only they don't remember how well he used to ride before he got old and heavy." **As she started to narrate, she imagined his silhouette riding at the top of the hill.

"**They don't see how intelligent and shrewd he is, for the reason that he hides it behind a loud laugh. I, on the other hand, always saw it. "**She got closer to her listener.

**"With the months away from home, you start forgetting faces and voices, yet I recall him very well. His massive belly and his chubby fingers. He was the only one who took the time to be with me, and the only one who ever spoke to me about my mother."**

**"They say he is the more loyal and honorable servant House Stark has ever had" **Said Podrick.**  
**

**"That's because we owe House Stark everything. Our freedom, our wealth. We belong to them, but devotion comes with a price. My father's throat got open during the bloody wedding, where he was sitting not far from King Robb." **She said with a tone as cold as the air.

**"Are you seeking for revenge?"**

**" Not anymore, somehow... I found peace in knowing that Lord Wyman will soon enough take good care of House Frey."**

**" What about The Lannisters?" **Podrick asked, wondering if she would ever seize the opportunity to kill Jaime in his sleep .

No, she wouldn't have,not now that he had done what he had done. She couldn't deny having been thinking about it though...

**"They will be next I suppose." **His throat tightened a little at the thought of Tyrion giving his last breath. But he knew the man, he knew he had escaped death more than once. But the rest of the golden family ... who knew? they had so many enemies.

" **Did you see this ?** " She said looking to her left behind the trees.

**"See what?** "Asked Podrick.

**" A shade..."**

**"Wolves wouldn't come so close to a fire Lady Rebekah, don't fear. " **On these words, they ride back to the cottage.

* * *

Carys got Jaime thinking. The little blond had a good rhetoric for her age, yet it didn't impress him. High-borns' lives were considered easy, but education was tough, he knew about it. Especially when you were taught by your father. His had not let him see the light of the sun until he had learned what Lord Lannister had demanded ; just so Jaime wouldn't shame the family name. Tywin should have taught him to be a man of honor instead, it would have made his life a lot less messy.

He studied her looks. Golden hair, nothing like Wendel Manderly. She probably got it all from her mother. But before he could examine any more of the differences she had with Rebekah, the kid left to dance underneath the falling rain. Jaime stood up and joined Brienne who was deep into her thoughts.

" ** It was a friendly gesture... " **She complimented, suggestively. She remembered how he had gave her his sword , the day they met again for her to hand it off to Rebekah _"She could use it one day." _He had said,_ "Hers is naught and I won't risk my life because no one gave her a decent blade.". _

She also thought about how he rewarded her of his horse with the eyes of kindness she didn't think he could show so easily.

"... **That I will not repeat anytime soon." **He opposed. He didn't want them to get used to sympathy coming from him, otherwise they would have always expected it , and would have been very disapointed the day that he would have made a mistake as the Lannister he was always meant to be. Oddly, there was a part of him that didn't want to fail any of them. Besides, Brienne sounded like she thought the Lion had a certain affinity with the Manderly, he didn't like that.

She simply smiled to the the ground instead of talking back. The two of them didn't need words anymore, they simply knew. They didn't need to argue either, after all they had been through, the meeting of their eyes became more than enough. However, sometimes, things needed to be unriddled.

**" I don't understand ." **He stated.

**" What exactly?" **She asked, knowing what was coming.

**" You took two young refugees under your wing, knowing that they would slow you down, even more than Podrick if that's possible. Yet, I am sure they weren't the only homeless girls in need of help you had found on your way to Sansa Stark. So why,Brienne. Why them?"**

Despite her desire to keep things to herself, she knew that she had to tell him.

**" They are different."** She started.

**"Different how?" **He asked, impatient.

**"We need them. "**She sat on a wooden bench under the dining room window, followed by Jaime who listened closely to her storytelling.

"**Podrick and I went to the Vale of Arryn, where the young Stark was nowhere to be found. We then decided to continue our ride to the North when we met a man from White Harbor along the road. He delivered a message from Lady Gregory, Carys' mother, who strangely offered her help to find Sansa."**

**"What did she wanted?" **Jaime knew human race well enough to understand that it wasn't a proposition made from simple benevolence. No one ever gave anything without expecting something else in return, no one.

**"She wanted the little blond . I refused and kept on looking for Catelyn's girl for days, until that night, when I met the Manderlys in the woods. It looked more as a sign from the gods than as a coincidence... I will as soon as I can send a raven to White Harbor accepting the proposition. We have to take Carys to The Fingers where a ship will be given to us by her mother."**

**"With Sansa Stark in it." **He assumed, truly believing that it was to easy to be true.

** That's the pact."**

**" She didn't ask you for Lady Rebekah... **Questions appeared into Jaime's mind. He looked for logic into this mess but find none.

**" Perhaps she doesn't want her back. "**He looked to the ground thinking... Rebekah was homeless, family less. Then he looked around and wondered if anyone here really had it all._ Absolutely not _he thought.

**" It makes no sense. She sent the two girls away and now want one back but cannot get her herself..." **He persisted with a misunderstanding tone.

**"These are questions I didn't ask. But I swore by all the gods that I will bring her child back to her and I will."** She said giving him the letter she had already written down.

**"Another oath." **He said, opening the paper and reading the word, showing his disapproval.

**"Made to succeed on keeping the first one." **She replied.

**" You shall only fight one battle at a time... What if Lady Rebekah leaves us before we get to The Fingers ? And what if Sansa is not on the ship after all?** "He tried to reason her.

**" As you said, only one battle at a time. " **

* * *

Jaime was lying down on a large piece of leather, covered by a wild animal's fur. He didn't like the cold, he hated it actually because it reminded him too much of the perilous time he had had while finding his way back to King's Landing. He looked at his golden hand. Everyone in the Capital said that it was a jewel, he didn't see it that way. It was more like a permanent reminder of what he had lost, but he dealt with it, though he didn't really have a choice.

To his left was a small bed that Rebekah and her sister shared. Brienne had decided that it was a safe choice for them to sleep next to him. _The safe choice would have been to ride and to sleep somewhere else for the night_ had thought Jaime, but she had disagreed firmly. His arm was still really weak and everybody was exhausted, including the horses.

* * *

Clinking swords woke Rebekah in the middle of the night. She heard men roaring and yelling, then she looked around the room to find answers but couldn't see the Lannister anywhere, quickly, she understood that they were getting attacked. She moved the wooden cabinet to the door in order to block it and looked at Carys who was heavily sleeping, with such an angelic face that she didn't want to wake her up, but she had to. She shook her up a little and saw her eyes opening. Rebekah stayed calm, for her sake. She took a wooden chair and attempted to break the thin glass from the second window that led to the back of the place and into the forest. She pulled the little girl up and sent her outside rapidly but carefully, then she picked up her sword from beneath the bed and when she did, noticed the carving on the handle. Two letters : J and L, and a lion's head in between the two of them.

Rebekah joined Carys and hissed for her horse to come to her. The black animal came trotting and when it arrived next to her, she pat it.

" **Good horse**." She said quietly, then helped Carys to sit on the saddle and looked at her sleepy eyes.

" **What is going on?"** She asked with a low voice.

" **We are leaving..**."Admitted Rebekah.

**" You mean running away right?** "_Again, _thought Carys. They were just starting to feel comfortable, and now they had to give up the small amount of happiness they had found among the others to go back to cold, hunger, and to the worst of all; loneliness.

**" We have no choice." **Swore Rebekah.

**" But I don't want to leave Podi, and Brienne, and Lord Lannister... even Lord Lannister."**

When these words were pronounced, Rebekah understood. She understood that she was probably never going to see any of them again. And her heart pinched a little, she cared. She had always known that this day would have come, but she had never expected it to be so soon, with time she gotten used to the Lannister and his bad jokes, so why, why now? Perhaps she was just doomed. She had had the opportunity to brush the feeling of having friends and now that she trusted them enough, everything was taken away from her. The good always vanished anyway, it was like that. She had never been able to reach bliss and thought she was never even going to. She came to a point where acceptance was the only thing to meditate.

**" Neither do I. "** She added.


	6. True To Our Word

**_Hello readers! I hope that you have liked all chapters before and that you will also like this one! Thank you for everything, xoxo.  
_**

**_CHAPTER SIX - TRUE TO OUR WORD._**

* * *

Carys had been crying all night long, holding in her hands her favourite necklace and pressing it against her chest. She had got it from her father, and it was all she had left of him. _"Promise me to wear it with pride." _he had told her _"I promise"_ she had answered. The object had always given her hope to go back to White Harbor, but that night it only made her cry even harder. The jewel's pendant represented the Manderlys' blazon; a white merman with dark green hair, a beard and a tail, carrying a black trident over a green and blue field. It was so beautiful, even mesmerizing and had a great value to her because she was used to pretended that the merman was her father, still watching over her.

Rebekah was starring at her sister, knowing that she was mad and that there was nothing she could do about it beside waiting for her to forgive.

All of a sudden, she heard horses galloping behind her, and before she turned around, she made a wish that it was Jaime, Brienne, and Podrick. Perhaps they had gotten through their fight and attempted to find them... then, she looked, and realised that it was two knights. She had to acknowledge that she and Carys were burdens to the others, and that they must have felt a little relieved to know they were gone for good.

One of the knights dismounted his horse and Rebekah stood up. Strangely she was not anxious at all, she believed that she could go through questioning. Only there wasn't one. He just rose his hand and hit her head hard enough for her to faint.

* * *

_" - Rebekah ! Rebekah ! _

_\- Father? She asked, opening nervously her bedroom door._

_\- Your little sister, she is here! He answered with a large smile on his face._

_\- How is she? She asked confused but smiling too._

_\- You shall come and see for yourself! She is wonderful! The most beautiful baby I have ever seen on the most beautiful day I have ever lived! _

_\- What a delight. She added, with a light in her eyes that was slowly fading away as she was realising that everything was about to change. "_

She opened her eyes, feeling the cold hard ground on her cheek and seeing the light from a torch behind the numerous bars surrounding her. She stood up quickly, but got stucked by the chains around her hands.

" - **She's awake!** " A female voice said. Then, a tall and large man entered her cell and unlocked the cuffs which had left red marks on her wrists. He grabbed her arm and led her away.

" - **Where is she?** Asked Rebekah with a weak voice, still stunned and shaken.

A little girl appeared in front of her, she looked a little bit like Carys, only she was older and her hair were red as flames.

\- **The doll? **She said.

\- **Carys.** She corrected, although, she really looked like a doll. Golden hair, blue eyes and a perfect porcelain complexion with rose cheeks.

\- **Well, she is our toy now.** She answered, with a contemptuous look on her face.

\- **Don't you dare touch- **Started Rebekah.

\- **Enough!** " Stopped the discourteous man, hoarsely. The little girl went running if front of them, laughing as loud as she possibly could while Rebekah was still forced to follow her by the man. She observed everything, and stopped at the man's armor. On his left robust arm was a silver badge which was representing two towers united by a bridge. Rebekah shivered..._ The Twins , House Frey._

* * *

Jaime and Brienne were sitting on a huge wooden table, savouring a generous meal while listening to Lord Frey's tales on how he heard the last breath of Robb Stark with a satisfied smile, and on how the honorable, the brave, Catelyn Stark had begged him to let her live.

Jaime could see Brienne's face tensing up and becoming red as the old man was narrating, so he decided to put an end to it.

" - **We have a long road ahead of us, my lord. Perhaps we should not disturb you any longer.** Said the Lannister, starting to stand up.

\- **You killed two of my men last night, Lion!** Shouted Lord Frey. Jaime sat back, he didn't want to hear the old man telling them all over again how his fellow had left their cottage for a day and how when they came back to it had found strangers inhabiting and stealing from it. _You were lucky they didn't cut your throat, and alerted me instead ! _had foolishly said lord Walder, as if his poor people could compete with Jaime's sword. Even with one hand he could knock them down.

\- **Bring me the doll!** Ordered Lord Frey, as if he needed a distraction."

A little blond appeared, her face, hair and arms covered with dirt, followed by another child, a redhead taller than her who pushed her to the ground and kicked her on the ribs.

" - **A highborn !** Said Walder Frey, enthusiastic,a disgusting smile on his face.

Brienne and Jaime who weren't paying attention until then, looked at each other and finally leaned eyes on Carys.

\- **Where are you from, child? **

She didn't answer, and they both knew that they had to remain quiet too.**  
**

-** Shy , aren't you? Bring out the other one!** " The huge door of the banquet room opened and Rebekah appeared. Jaime's throat tightened, he couldn't stay passive anymore. He stood up as soon as he saw the young mermaid, something called protective instinct.

Bekah felt sick, she had never thought being capable of feeling hatred, but she was. She knew that her father had been murdered in this room, and that all that she wanted was to shove a knife into Frey's heart, and she wanted it even more badly when she saw Carys on the ground.

Then, for a few seconds, she met Jaime's eyes and felt soothed.

" **\- Lord Lannister looks like he hasn't seen a real woman in awhile.** " Walder said, mocking the Lannister's reaction and avoiding Brienne's piercing look. A collective laugh echoed in the room while Rebekah ran to Carys and helped her standing up.

**" - **Are you alright?** **The little girl nodded**. What do you want from us, My Lord?** She asked as she bowed, trying to stay as polite as she could.

\- **First, I would like to know who you are... for what comes next, I might need a new wife.** " He replied looking at Rebekah's cleavage, which she covered instantly with her hand.

Carys wanted to pray, because she had never felt so frightened in her entire life. She attempted to reach the necklace around her neck but couldn't find it. She heard the giggle of the evil child next to her and faced her with a threatening look.

"** \- I want my necklace .** She told her coldly.**  
**

**\- Why? Is it costly? **The redhead answered smirking and stepping back, pulling out the jewel out of her pocket.

\- **I want it back, now! **

\- **No!** "

Carys jumped on her, with such strength that everyone was stunned, and grabbed the necklace from the other girl who was indeed,way stronger. She pushed Carys away and grabbed a fork from the table next to her, slowly approaching the child on the ground.

" - **Stop it, both of you!** " Yelled Rebekah , realising that "Lucky" , her sword, had been taken away from her and that she didn't feel safe at all.

Carys took advantage of a moment of distraction to jump on her again, this time hitting her harder and harder on the face until she bled.

" **\- Carys!** Rebekah looked at Jaime in distress. She had never seen Carys with such a violent behaviour, it was not like her.

\- **I promised!** She said sobbing. **I promised father!** She added still weeping and hitting the poor child.

\- **You will kill her!** Said Rebekah angrily, taking steps forward to pull her sister away only before she could, Lord Frey ordered.

\- **End this now!** One of the knights pulled out his sword and targeted Rebekah's sister, immediatley, Jaime pulled out his and pushed him away.

\- **Believe me, you don't want to .** He said, but the other man didn't listen, he started to fight naively with Jaime, who cut his throat within a few minutes.

Rebekah grabbed the dead man's sword and saw another , who held Carys by her gown and pulled her away. Rebekah approached him, pointing her weapon at him. He let go of the little one and gave a few strikes at Rebekah who predictably fell. He smirked and leaned over her.

" -** I'll give you a quick death, my Lady.** " But she saw Carys, taking the girl's fork and sticking it into the knight's throat, making him fall to the ground in front of Rebekah who pushed her sword into him. She kneeled, looking at her sister thankfully and even smiled proudly. She didn't like to kill, but this right there felt like justice. Strangely, she really wanted to took the little one in her arms.

After that, everything happened too fast... she saw the child behind Carys standing up with a sword coming out of nowhere. She could swear that she saw the eyes of the demon on her blood-covered face.

" - **No!** " Screamed Rebekah. But it didn't stop the hell's child. The redhead shoved her sword slowly but harshly into Carys' back and Rebekah saw it coming out of her stomach.

Walder Frey finally stood up from his little throne, and approached the scene. He put one hand on his daughter's shoulder and with the other, took the necklace to study it.

" -** The Manderlys and their promises ...** He started as Rebekah was grabbing the falling body of her sister and holding it against hers. _"_**_True to our word", _they keep on claiming. And look where it leads them. "** Frey continued. **  
**

She pulled out the sword from her back and gently rested her on the ground before lying down next to her too. She caressed her face and then closed her lids, holding her gown firmly and whispering her want she had never said out loud before .

" - **I love you.**" And she swore to herself that she would never say it to anyone again, because people always left and because it hurted too much when you had to admit that they were important.

She was shedding tears, yet her expression was blank. It almost looked like she was dead too. Rebekah was completely stolid regarding the fight still taking place around her, perhaps at this moment she wanted to be killed.

" - **My Lady, we have to go.** " Said Jaime hurried, giving her his hand. but she didn't answer nor looked at him , she just kept on holding Carys' body ignoring the rest of the world. She had known this pain many times before, yet it was never the same, it always hurt differently .

Jaime kneeled down next to her and took Rebekah away from the little corpse as she let herself go, leaning her head marked with her sister's blood against his armor while he ran outside the castle, holding her tight.

" - **You will hear from us again!** " Warned Lord Frey.


	7. Unloved and Unloving

**Hello readers, I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and that you were at least a little surprised by the events ... I tried to write the fight and the death in not too many words so that you could slip into Rebekah's skin easily and feel the same shock. I hope that it worked and that you like where the story goes so far ... don't hesitate on telling me what you think! Thanks a lot for reading and following, xoxo.**

_**CHAPTER SEVEN- UNLOVED AND UNLOVING  
**_

* * *

_Location : A cottage in Strongsong._

Rebekah had no horse, the one that Jaime had given her had been lost in The Twins. She had no _"Lucky"_ sword, it had been taken away from her by the knight who had hit her skull. But most of all, she had no father, no mother, and no sister, and it all pained to the core. It pained so badly that she couldn't even sleep anymore and her insomnia drove her mad, leaving her to be nothing but a bundle of nerves.

" -** Is she asleep?** She heard Jaime asking behind her room's door.

\- **I believe so... **Answered Brienne's voice. **  
**

\- **We will soon reach Snakewood...** He whispered, but Rebekah could still hear. Brienne sighed.

\- **I know.**

**\- I warned you.**

**\- I know. **She admitted once more.

**\- I knew that taking these girls was not a good idea... "**

Rebekah became suddenly more interested in what they were saying and stood up from the bed to walk silently closer to the door.

"** \- What are we going to do? **Asked Brienne.**  
**

**\- If we take Rebekah to the Fingers, we have no idea what they will do to her...  
**

**\- But we will have Sansa.**

**\- Maybe. But maybe not. The letter was clear, you had to bring Carys. "  
**

She didn't need to hear more. She impulsively turned around and went to the window to open it, but she couldn't, the handle was broken. She looked around her, afraid and feeling trapped and finally laid eyes on a chair. She couldn't believe that she had to go through this again, but it was running away or being sold, so she took it and broke the glass, only this time, she was in a bigger cottage and actually at the second floor. She looked down and took a deep breath, then heard the door opening and jumped instantly. She screamed in pain when she felt her ankle breaking on the ground, then when she rose her head, she saw Jaime looking down at her from the window.

"** \- Lady Manderly!** "

She stood up no matter how much her foot hurt and started to run. She sank into the woods as fast as she could and looked behind her once in a while, trying to get the words that she had heard out of her mind, but it all echoed so loudly _"we have no idea what they will do to her". _She heard a horse galloping behind her and knew that Jaime was reaching her so she kept on running filled with rage_ "you had to bring Carys"_ but she tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on her stomach. She screamed in pain again and looked at her foot. It was bleeding and bleeding and she could even see a bit of bone coming out of it.

" - **Rebekah.** " She heard. It was strange to hear her name in his mouth, for a second it almost made her forget that she was supposed to loathe him. She turned around but stayed on the ground. Jaime dismounted his horse and saw her slowly crawling back as he was walking to her.

" -** I won't hurt you.** " He said, looking down at her sore foot and feeling terrible, he knew that he had done this to her. She looked at him with revulsion when he gave her his hand and helped herself with a tree instead, she remained silent.

Jaime took a few steps forward and came closer to her, taking her face into his half golden half human hands. He had no idea what he was doing, but it all came naturally. He knew that he had to reassure the panicking lady. So he touched her face, because it seemed like the only way to appease. And oddly, it scared him, to feel her heart beating so fast not far from his, to feel her breath slowing down near his lips and to see her eyes getting lost into his. It woke a certain desire in him, he couldn't deny it.

She didn't move and let him believe that she was calming down, but she was not. She only contained all of her madness inside. She quickly pulled out his longsword from his scabbard and pointed it at him, bellow his chin, leading him to be the one leaning against the tree. She felt in a position of control, for once, and it pleased her.

" - **You saved Carys, you gave me a horse, a sword and a shelter...** " She let all the words that wanted to come out of her mouth go, hoping that it would liberate her. " **Gods!** " She yelled. " **I trusted you! And I was foolish enough to believe that you helped us because you... cared. But you did it for your own good! You used us! **"

" **I can explain**. " He said, despising himself just as much as she did.

" **I should cut your throat**." She said harshly.

" **But you won't**." He asserted.

" **Why do you believe so?**" She asked nervously.

" **Because somehow you care too.**" Rebekah hated him for saying that, probably because he had read her thoughts, but she also wanted to learn the truth, so she listened.

" **Explain.** " She said coldly, still pointing the sword at him.

" **Your stepmother offered Sansa Stark in exchange of Carys.** " She shook her head.

"** You're lying...** " She convinced herself.

" **...she also offered a ship. But she never asked for you..." **He continued.**  
**

"** ... stop lying...**" She kept on saying.

" **...you know that I am not**. "

She slowly put down the weapon, dropped it and sat on the soil. Everything on her brain suddenly connected, and she understood.

" **She wanted me dead.** " She said softly starring at the emptiness as Jaime sat in front of her, completely lost.

" **She told me to run away from White Harbor because the new king's army had received the order to kill me... but it was a lie.** " Rebekah looked down, she couldn't believe that she had been so naive.

"** Lady Gregory didn't want me there, probably because I was my father's first heir. So she found a reason to send me away. To be convincing enough, she made me promise that I would take Carys with me, but she didn't believe that I would be true to my word **. " Her eyes teared up a little at the memory of her sister . "** Because she thought that I didn't love my sister enough to look for her in every corner of the city, putting my life in danger, but she was wrong... I even killed a man to get her away. I believe that when she heard that Brienne was in the north, looking for Sansa, she found a way to get Carys back. ** " She finally looked at him " **Perhaps she has a ship, but she surely doesn't have Sansa Stark... she deceived you as you deceived me**. " She took a deep breath and added. "**Go ahead and bring me to her, you will get your stupid boat. I am already dead anyway. "** She added sharply.**  
**

Jaime swallowed his Lannister pride and admitted** " You are young and beautiful Rebekah." **he added** " you haven't even known true love yet, and you haven't seen half of the greatness of this world. I can assure you that there is still hope for you.** " He stood up and went to get his horse. When he came back he helped Rebekah standing up and added, "**We won't let you die, I promise.** "

* * *

"** Do it.** " Rebekah said.

" **Are you sure?** " He asked looking at her foot, and she nodded. She took a pillow from the bed and held it against her chest, and when he put his hand on her to replace the twisted bone, she shivered and bit the fabric of the pillow as hard as she could to not cry out in pain.

" **It's over.** " He said. After a minute she rose her red and sweaty face and watched him standing up to leave the room.

" **Jaime?**" She called out .

He felt something inside of him, some sort of relief to hear her calling him by his first name, as if something was forgiven.

" **Rebekah.** " He answered and stood still.

She smiled a little smile and added. " **You are older than I but you are ...**" She didn't want to say _beautiful_ "** ... well, you. And even though you have already known love and seen a lot of this world ..there is still hope for you too. " **Jaime smiled and passed the door.


	8. A Burning Promise

**Hello readers, I hope that you enjoy everything so far, if you have any suggestions, questions or just things to say don't hesitate on sharing it with me, it will help! Also I wanted to thank you as usual for reading and following (today we reached 3000 views *happy*) , even if I'm very late on posting because of my exams , so yes, you are just awesome. xoxo :)  
**

_**CHAPTER EIGHT- A BURNING PROMISE  
**_

* * *

" **We have to bury her.** " Said Podrick, the bad smell of the corpse had reached his nose hours ago and he couldn't bear it anymore, that and the silence between the four of them.

They were all sitting around a fire, eating chicken and getting lost in their thoughts while looking at the stars of the dark night. Jaime and Brienne laid eyes on him when he first talked but Rebekah didn't react, she just kept on starring at the sky, trying to recognize the constellations she had been taught about.

"** I will do it if you want me to.** " He persisted, but she remained quiet.

" **What are your customs in House Manderly?**" He asked. Rebekah stood up and took a few steps away from them, brooding over her sister while feeling the wind swirling in her hair, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling a wave of salt in her nostrils and then saw it all over again. The blood, the swords, the screams.

" **The sea ...** " She whispered. She turned around and looked down at Podrick." **We are getting closer to The Fingers aren't we?**" She asked. Podrick stood up with a concerned look.

" **We are, and so is Lady Gregory.** "

" **I want to go.** " She declared, then starred at Jaime as she needed his approbation, but his face didn't seem to approve anything at all.

" **Are you completely mad?**" Jaime asked, with a disoriented look on his face which oddly amused her.

"** If you think that it is too dangerous, then I will go alone.**" She said, not believing that he would let her go after the promise he had made. " **That's what I thought.** " She added as he looked at Brienne, who wasn't aware of any promise he could have made.

Rebekah's skin had gotten thicker within the days, and everyone could see it. She had realized that she had to fight for the slight amount of hope that she still had, the wish of having a better life. She couldn't run or hide anymore, she had to play the game to get what she wanted, and accept that it didn't mean being kind and honest all the time.

She surprised Jaime with such daring, it looked like she was accepting the fire in her and using it, but it also worried him, because she now knew how much control she had over him .

" **You are sending us to death**." He concluded, hoping to reach her emotions, because he believed that a part of her would still listen to him, even though she seemed even tougher than the day they had first met.

" **We go there, we give her her daughter's body and eventually, we negotiate my life.** " She easily said.

" **Do you think that she will want to negotiate with you after she learns that her daughter is dead?** "

" **But if she learns it before I tell her myself, she will for sure send thousands of men after me, and we will not stand a chance.** " It all started to make sense in Jaime's head but he refused to accept it.

" **She is right.** " Acknowledged Brienne.

" **Brienne...-**" Started Jaime.

" **I keep my promise, and you keep yours. I will find the Stark girl, and you will protect Rebekah.** " Brienne had this look on her face, that Rebekah knew she could never forget, she saw how she starred at Jaime, and she understood. Brienne loved him.

She felt stupid for not noticing it sooner, it seemed so evident now. Guilt reached Rebekah, she was the one separating the two of them now, but then she remembered how she felt when she learned that Brienne had used her trust against her, and it erased any trace of compassion in her heart. It was well deserved after all.

* * *

Everything was ready for them to go, all that was left to do was saying goodbyes and their roads would be separated, possibly for ever.

Rebekah made a first step towards Brienne "** Despite the reasons why you found me that night in the woods, I remain grateful.** " She smiled a little smile and tried to sound as sincere as possible. " **You showed me that being a woman is a gift, not a burden. Now I know that I am not limited to my wits and charms, I can be brave. **" Rebekah bowed and covered her hair with her cloak. " **You were right, Brienne of Tarth, the road was long and dangerous, but still here I am, thanking you.**" Brienne smiled genuinely, she was going to miss the young Lady's presence, but she couldn't say anything back.

Rebekah walked towards the white horse that was next to Jaime and mounted it with his help. "** I'll be back** " he said leaving her to go to Brienne. Rebekah gave furtive looks at them, trying to hear what he was saying to her while pretending to listen to Podrick's words.

" **Brienne.** "

" **Ser Jaime.**"

"** Here we are, same old goodbyes, protecting children and keeping oaths**." Brienne slightly smiled.

" **Sansa Stark is a young wolf, but Rebekah...she is everything but a child. Perhaps that's what frightens you.**"

" **I don't get frightened**."

" **My Lady... my lady?** " Said Podrick who noticed that she wasn't focusing on him at all.

" **Pardon me, I was... lost in my thoughts.**" She shook her heard and gave him the pretty smile that he enjoyed so much and continued," **Podrick Payne, please, try not to kill yourself. " **She gave him a friendly caress on his cheek, when Jaime appeared behind him taking an inquisitive glance at her.

* * *

_L__ocation : Snakewood_

The sun was setting on the rainy evening when they reached Snakewood, Rebekah hadn't notice how fast the time has passed, probably because she was just completely absorbed by the landscape and the wide sea in front of her, she just wished she could see it better, only Jaime's back was covering a part of the view.

" **Are you going to let me ride the horse?** " She asked one more time.

" **No.** " He answered again and Rebekah sighed.

" **Why did you come with me?** " She asked. She had believed that riding with a Lannister would've been more interesting, but it wasn't. He hadn't talked to her since they had left Brienne and Podrick and didn't even want to let her do what she did best; enough to infuriate Rebekah.

" **You didn't give me a choice**." He stated.

" **You always have a choice.** " She added.

" **I made a promise to you, and I suppose that I want to keep it.**" He turned his head to look at her dangerous emerald eyes.

" **But that's not it...**" She said.

"** What is your theory?**" He asked recklessly. Rebekah glanced at his lips and smirked, a reflective look on her face.

" **Oh please, that's ridiculous.** " He said, perfectly knowing what her fetching lips meant to say.

" **Well, you called me beautiful.** " Remarked Rebekah. She didn't even know where her words were leading her, but she thought that since she had a great chance to die, she might as well play and disturb the Lion by her side while she still could.

"** You were depressed.**" Replied Jaime.

" **So-**" Rebekah started.

" **You aren't going to stop aren't you?** " Jaime interrupted her and shook his head. He stopped the horse, then dismounted it.

" **Not until you admit it.** " Rebekah remained on it and gave him her hand.

" **Admit what exactly?**" He said taking her ice cold hand and wrapped his left arm around her hips to help her off the animal.

" **You are attracted to me.** " She said while he liberated her from his arms. She partly believed what she was saying, because she knew that men were just men, and that he had been away from King's Landing for too long to be completely blind to a woman's body.

" **Believe me, I have seen a lot better.**" He commented.

" **So if I took my clothes of right now, you would remain impassive?** " She took a step towards him, and one more, and Jaime gritted his teeth but made no attempt to stop her. Rebekah didn't even recognize herself but she accepted who she was becoming, after all a lot had changed during the past few months, and her personality with it. Meanwhile, Jaime knew that she was out of her mind, because why on earth would she ever want anything of him, the Kingslayer.

" **Self-assured child ...** " Continued Jaime, looking away. _"She seems so carefree"_ he thought, and wondered _why_, then _why not, a_fter all that she had been through.

" **I am everything but a child, perhaps that's what frightens you.** " Rebekah smiled, appreciating the confused look on his face.

* * *

"** You planned all of this didn't you?** " Jaime asked. It was dark night and they hadn't seen any ship on the shore, yet Rebekah was already searching through a big leather bag filled with arms and weapons. He wondered when she had gotten the time to pack all of this. Then he understood that he had been numb all along. She probably knew that she was going to Snakewood long before she suggested the idea to him.

" **The words you told me to comfort me when I was down, I used them against you without you even realizing it. I needed a man with me, so I did what needed to be done to get what I wanted.**" Learning that Jaime had betrayed her had made her want to pay him back, so she had taken the chance, but when she admitted that she had taken advantage of his promise, Jaime immediately wondered if what she had told Brienne was what she really felt, or if it was only pretending. And if what she had told him about hope was also what she believed, or just another way to trap him.

" **You can pretend all you want, you will always be the sweet mermaid of House Manderly, true to her word**." He said while nourishing the fire away from her.

" **I changed.** " She stated looking at his evanescent smirk.

" **Your soul is pure Rebekah, don't darken it with a bitterness that is not yours.** " He was convinced that behind the mask she had been wearing lately, their was still the woman who wouldn't want to see him die by her fault, her selflessness was a little hidden, maybe he just had to be patient to find it again.

" **You don't know me.** " She refused to get emotionally touched by him and tried to accept the fact that she was exposing him to death because it was necessary. _"The world is a lot bigger than you and me Lannister"_ She thought, convincing herself that she made the right decision and that the man was nothing but a stone on her way. She wanted to remind him that she could've killed him a few days before, but she didn't, the words oddly died in her mouth.

"** Oh but I do. Perhaps that's what frightens you**. " He concluded. He observed everything about her, long after she had turned her head away, her ink-black hair, her porcelain skin, thinking about what Tyrion had told him about books. _"The longer your read the more you get absorbed"_, well, the longer he looked at her , the more he got absorbed by her.


	9. The Sea Monster

**Hello everyone, I hope that you appreciate "Beautifully Ensnaring" so far, and as usual, if you have any questions, remarks, anything, just feel free to share it. Thank you for following, reviewing, favouriting, it is really heart warming! Enjoy this chapter, xoxo.  
**

_**CHAPTER NINE- THE SEA MONSTER  
**_

* * *

Waking up that morning was a battle, Rebekah had recognized the boat from White Harbor, it was stately and mighty and beyond beautiful and also the first thing she had seen after opening her eyes. She was frightened, but still woke Jaime up to warn him by shaking his shoulder, and went to hide behind an oak tree.

" **What are you doing?** " He asked with a sleepy voice, as she slowly undressed herself behind the tree.

" **They will expect fierceness from a woman dressed in squire pants, but not from a lady in gown.**" She answered and Jaime stood up.

She let him see her naked leg and he understood, but couldn't look away. She pressed a dagger up against her thigh, then tied it with a piece of fabric ripped from her pants.

When she came back to him, she was wearing a long white gown, light as a veil, that floated around her like clouds and made her look like and angel. Her black and long wavy hair were falling down on the two sides of her, so long that they reached her stomach and the bottom of her back. The wind blew and made them swirl around her driving to him the delicious smell of the scented oil that perfumed her neck.

" **Clever.** " He whispered, but that wasn't the only trick she had up her sleeve.

* * *

"** Rebekah Manderly, White Harbor's little mermaid.** " Announced her step-mother as Rebekah arrived and made her first step on the ship. Jaime was behind her, holding in his arms her sister's body protected in a leather material.

"** Lady Gregory.** " Rebekah came to her and bowed.

" **Spare me you courtesies and give me my daughter.**" She replied harshly. Rebekah looked down at her feet, as she was still this sweet little girl.

"** Carys is... she, she -** " She tried to say.

" **I know.** " Stated Lady Gregory. Disturbed, Bekah looked at her in wonder and turned her head to Jaime.

" **Take the Kingslayer, and chain him**." Rebekah shivered and tried to pretend that he didn't matter, but she knew that by_ "chain him"_ they meant _"torture him",_ and no one from the north was going to say no to the pleasure of beating down a Lannister. Jaime and Rebekah glanced at each other, then looked quickly away.

The silence settled for awhile, everyone around was starring at the two of them, many people that she had known growing up but that wouldn't have come to her rescue if she had needed them too. Her step-mother turned around, walking her way to the inside of the ship without a word, followed by Rebekah.

When they arrived in the darkness, Lady Gregory locked them into a room and looked daggers at her step-daughter.

"** Lady Gregory. **" Rebekah started.

" **You let her die!**" Lady Gregory shouted, and Rebekah realized that thinking about Carys still pained a lot, and that time hadn't healed any wound yet.

"** And whose fault is that?** " Asked Rebekah, unafraid.

" **How dare you?**" She looked furious, and she was. She took an old vase and threw it against the wall behind Rebekah, watching it bursting into million pieces. After a moment, Rebekah started talking again.

"** Just tell me why.** " Rebekah took a step towards her, trying to remain as calm as she possibly could.

" **All I have is assumptions on why you would want me dead, but I need the truth. At least give me that before you cut my head off.** " The truth, that's all that Rebekah needed, not revenge not anything, just honesty. She had searched for answers her entire life, first when her mother died, but the more she had grown up, the more lies had started to appear and had left her to be nothing but lost.

"** Where do I start... your whole life is a lie.**" She declared, making Rebekah feel anxious.

" **Start off with my mother, how did she died?** **Because the more I think about it the more horse accident sounds unreal to me.** " Her opponent laughed hysterically, making her step back.

" **Accidents don't exist in this world, young mermaid.**"

" **What happened?**" She asked, impatient.

"** Lord Wyman Manderly had two sons, two precious heirs, your uncle easily find a beautiful woman to wed, but your father...** " She walked past Rebekah and walked on the broken porcelain. She took a glass bottle filled with alcohol and added, smiling nervously " **Your father was difficult.** " She poured the purple beverage into a golden goblet and continued.

"** Your grandfather took him on the road and introduced him to a lot of respectable ladies, but not one seemed to please him. Not one. Until one day, when he arrived at Highgarden**. " So far, Rebekah wasn't surprised, she had heard it all from her grandfather.

" **Wendel fell madly in love with Sayvah, he could've done anything to get her, but she was young and stupid and she wanted to travel the world rather than be shipped to the north with some old man. Unfortunately the choice wasn't hers.** "

" **She wed a man that she didn't love, and it was unfair, he deserved better. But their was another woman, one that really desired him and that could've given him more, her elder sister, Senarah Gregory** ." Senarah took the goblet to her lips and swallowed the wine " **Me.** " Her face became red and she started to yell.

" **My sister married that man that I fell for !**" She walked to Rebekah and kept on screaming. " **Do you want to learn the worst part?** "

" **I had to go to this cold city of yours and watch them live their pretended happiness...** " She added softly. Rebekah looked at her and understood that she faced a mad woman, possibly a murderer.

" **You killed her.**" She said, hoping to be wrong.

" **Be patient, sweet child, the interesting part is coming**."

"** Your so called mother couldn't have children, and it infuriated your grandfather.** " She touched Rebekah's face, slowly going to her soft black hair. " **So he found a solution to his legacy problem.** "

"** No ... no !** " Rebekah's eyes started to tear up and she felt her heart being at the limit of snapping out.

" **They put me in a chamber with your father and a few months later, I delivered you.** " Senerah simply said." **Sayvah took you the second you came out of me and named you, and made you her own.** "

" **You are my mother?**" Asked Rebekah, completely disgusted, but Lady Gregory pretended as she hadn't heard.

" **Oh you loved her so much, luckily your father's black hair, so no one understood anything, they just believed that you were ...a gift from the gods.** " And she laughed again, while Bekah was in a complete state of panic.

" **I forgot you easily, but I couldn't get over the fact that she was having everything I had always wanted. So yes, I killed her.** " She admitted and opened a drawer from a wooden cabinet.

" **Your father was devastated, but he had no choice but to marry again after a few months. Wendel suggested me as a bride even though he knew what I had done to my sister, he knew Rebekah! Your beloved grandfather knew everything and did absolutely nothing to punish me!** " Senerah took a longsword from the drawer and played with it, caressing the blade and looking at her reflection in the steel.

" **Then one day came and I had a baby, one that was mine and that had my hair. But you were growing old and all Wendel was talking about was getting you married. But your father didn't want you to, he wanted you to know love, real love. What a fool he was... one day he died, and no one opposed to Wyman anymore.** "

"** Married**,** I would have had everything, just like your sister did, but you couldn't let that happen either.**" Finally said Rebekah. Lady Gregory pointed the sword at her, bellow her chin, but it wasn't enough to keep her from speaking " **So you sent me away, so Carys could get it all. The problem was you never believed that your sister loved you, so you couldn't believe that I loved Carys. But you were wrong.** "

"** She was all I had left and you took her away from me!** " She yelled angrily, she was going to kill her, it was obvious by the look in her eyes.

" ** Everything that happened since then is because of you, and only because of you**! "Rebekah slipped her hand beneath her gown an pulled out the dagger without Senarah realizing it.

" **Is it?**" She asked, slightly cutting the skin of her neck. "**I always knew you were intelligent Rebekah, but the fact is that sending you away was really easy. And you know why? Because you knew the truth, but you didn't want to admit it. You loved White Harbor but you were just like Sayvah, you wanted to see the world and run away. You took your chance when you saw it, just like I did, but you never really believed that the new king's army wanted you dead just because you were Wendel's child, it was just easier for you to blame it on me.** "

" **Perhaps you are right, I left as a young mermaid who wanted to see the world, but if you look closer now, you will see that I'm not the same** " Senarah smiled, mockingly.

" **You won't cut my throat. I will cut yours.** " Added Rebekah.

" **Oh but I don't want to kill you.** " She surprisingly said. " **No, I'm going to do worse.** **I am going to take everything away from you.**"

" **I have nothing left**. " Lied Rebekah.

"** What about the Lion that we just put in a cage?**" Rebekah's look betrayed her.

" **You are just like your father, attracted to things that will never want you back... pathetic child**."

"** This is not love, this is loyalty.**" Replied Rebekah.

"** Oh dear, he's the enemy, there is no matter of loyalty with the Lannisters, he would kill you in your sleep if it brought him gold.** "

" **He would not, and if you touch him-**"

" **Withell!** " Called Senarah.

" **Milady?** " Answered a voice behind the door.

" **Kill the Lannister**." The man took a few steps and the sound of a door opening reached Rebekah's ear. She understood that Jaime was trapped in the room next to her, because she could hear him moaning of pain.

"** No!**" Rebekah held her weapon so strongly that she thought she would crush it, she stuck it into her mother's stomach and followed her to the ground. Feeling the blood flowing on her hands.

" **Withell! Help! Senarah... she ... stabbed herself! Please, help me!**" Faked Rebekah, sobbing. Luckily Senarah's servant came running, forgetting his previous task.

" **And you still tell me that this isn't love? Rebekah, your eyes could never lie to me. I can see through you.**" And these were the last words of her mother. _"This doesn't feel like justice" _Rebekah realized, and then, powerless, she wondered why life kept on giving her reasons to make nightmares.

" **Dear Lady Gregory, may the gods help you, your madness is making you say nonsense**. " Said Rebekah against her will when she noticed Withell by her side.

* * *

Jaime was alone, laughing at himself and his misery in the dark. When suddenly, 5 persons came into the room where he was trapped. 5 persons, but she was the first thing he saw. Pure hands and gown covered with blood, eyes full of weakness. She looked like she was about to fall down at every second, and he wouldn't have been able to catch her.

" **Leave me with the prisoner**. " She ordered.

"** Milady-** " Started Withell.

" **I give the orders, and you execute them Withell. Leave me with the prisonner, or we will find you a place in this room, next to the Kingslayer.**" The 5 men behind her nodded respectfully and walked away. Jaime smiled, because at this moment he thought that she looked more like a queen than Cersei ever did, then he noticed that Rebekah had a bucket in her arms, and other objects that he couldn't recognize since one of his eye was highly inflated.

Rebekah walked to him and unchained him. Then she took away the fabric in his mouth that was soaked with blood and threw it on the floor. She started to slowly pour water on his face and cleaned it gently with a rag. Jaime blenched, still sitting on the chair that he had been tortured on.

"** I've been doing this a few times now, yet every time you cringe.** " She said. She had a hard time looking at him, knowing that she was the one who put him in this situation but she came behind him, with a razor blade and started to cut his long hair and when she was done, she spread soap on his beard and tried to shave him cautiously.

He remembered that when he had came back to Cersei physically ruined and emotionally changed, she hadn't dared to approach him, so yes he cringed, of course he cringed, because it was all so unusual to him.

When she was finished with the long process, she came back in front of him and sat on her knees. She slowly slipped her hands under his ripped shirt and touched his warm skin. She helped him taking it off and took the bucket again to poor water from his neck to his muscular chest and bellow his navel. It was just the two of them and no barrier between her hands and his skin, and it felt strange but not bad. His wounds hurt, but she managed to soothe him and make him think about something else, he just had to stare at her to get carried away.

" **What are you not telling me?** " He asked, unexpectedly and strongly grabbing her hands with only one of his. He then looked deeply into her green and teary eyes.

" **A lot of things.** " She answered trying to avoid his seducing blue ones.

" **Then tell me.** " He said releasing her slowly, _" I will help you fix what is broken. "_ he wanted to say, but didn't, it was not like him. Rebekah walked away and looked at the turbulent waves behind the window's glass.

" **I need to know, would you kill me in my sleep for gold?** " She asked, meaning that she wanted to know if she could trust him.

" **Rebekah...** " He didn't understand why she had such a stupid question to ask him, but he was so shaken by what had happened that he let her talk. He hadn't told her, but he could've killed these men when they took him to this room, even with one golden hand, but he hadn't because of her, because he trusted her.

" **Would you kill me in my sleep for gold?**" She asked again.

" **No.** " He said.

" **Then, I did the right thing.** " She hardly admitted.

" **What thing?** " Jaime stood up and walked clumsily to her.

" **Don't make me say it.** " Rebekah said.

" **You protected yourself.** " He put his hand on her shoulder.

" **No, not myself.**" She added.

" **Who then?**" Jaime asked.

" **Someone... the only one that I have left.** " She wanted to laugh, because it was so ridiculous that he was the one she was talking about.

He came a lot closer behind her, her back and his naked upper body touching,and whispered in her ear behind her hair.

**" This someone is very fortunate.** " Rebekah turned around and got surprised by the proximity of their faces**.  
**

**" He is. "** She said after a second, and their was no doubt anymore. He just watched her and starred blankly.

" **I have to go and tell the equipage about our next destination.** " She said, and walked away from him, to the door, but before she could pass it he asked.

" **Where are we going?** "

" **King's Landing. You are going home Lannister.**" She hardly smiled.


	10. An Ocean of Sinners

**_Author's note :_ **Hello readers! I hope that you love the story so far and that I don't make you wait too much between chapters! If you have anything to say, feel free to express yourself, I would be glad to hear your comments. Thanks to all of you for reading/favouriting/reviewing... it is really great! Love always.**  
**

_**CHAPTER TEN- AN OCEAN OF SINNERS  
**_

* * *

Rebekah stood at the bow of the ship, admiring the city appearing in front of her by yellow lights, and feeling drops of salted water spraying on her face while the wind was whipping her black hair back.

" **My Lady, we have a problem.** " She turned around, facing the small and grumpy man.

" **A problem, Withell?** "

" **We are soon arriving at the capital and our bargaining chip is gone.**" He stated.

" **Our bargaining chip?** " She asked, perfectly knowing what he meant, but still hoping that it was not what she thought.

" **The Kinglsayer, My Lady...**" He looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

Jaime would have laughed if he had seen the look on her face.

* * *

They looked everywhere, running, but they could not find him. Only when they came back to his cabin a second time, Rebekah noticed the half opened window. She looked down and saw him. Jaime's feet were resting on a small plank of wood and his hands were holding on a long rope that was used to secure a rescue boat.

" **Did he jump, My Lady?**" Asked a male voice behind her. She turned around and wore a disoriented look on her face.

" **It appears as though.** " Rebekah responded.

" **I have to say My Lady... it is a relief. We can go home now.**"

" **Indeed.**" She smiled and waited for them to walk away and as soon as they did, locked the door behind them and went back to the edge of the window.

" **What are you doing here?** " She asked Jaime, furiously.

" **When I was a boy, I was told stories about how mermaids were used to swim under the moonlight, I wanted to see if it was real.**"

He looked up at her pale skin, taking a glance at her tempting cleavage, unfortunately for him the fabric was thick and heavy, impossible to see through. She climbed down to him, helping herself with the large rope and when she arrived next to him, she realized that they were so close to the night blue waves that it would have been scary to anyone else...but it wasn't to them. In reality it was thrilling.

" **King's Landing is right in front of us. You are going to be released. So why are you standing here as if you were ready to jump?**" She asked with an accusatory tone.

" **Guess.**" He playfully grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger then let it fall behind her shoulder.

" **Stop.**" She said, slapping his hand as if he was a child getting to close to fire.

" **Stop what?**" He said gazing at her lips and getting lost in his thoughts.

She kicked him in the stomach to take him out of his dreams and wildly hissed :

" **Putting us in danger.**" But he kept on looking at her as if she was the forbidden fruit, as if he was still a young reckless boy but he wasn't and that's what intrigued Rebekah. He was for sure hiding something.

" **I know that you believe that it is the right time to play, but it is not.**" She held the rope with her two hands and jumped to wrap her legs around it. " **I've been protecting you for the last few days that we have spent on that boat, but I won't be able to explain your little evening walk.**" She looked down, but saw that he wasn't following her.

" **Go back up there, find an excuse and at least, pretend to be happy because you are going to see your sweet sister again.**" She advised, hoping to be convincing enough but he sound of jealousy in her voice didn't slip away from his ears.

" **You are by far the strangest person I've ever met.**" He stated.

" **Well, honesty saves time.**"

" **You loathe me and my family and yet you let me live.**"

" **You push me away, and try to attack me with a poor choice of words yet the other day you -** " He rose one arm and pulled down her leg and she quickly slid on the rope to stand in front of him, her back against his chest. " **rubbed your fingers on my chest as if you were my loving wife.** " he added whispering in her ear.

" **Did I mention how disturbing this moment was?** " She turned around violently as her cheeks were slightly blushing.

" **I can still kill you, right now.**" She wrapped her hand around his throat and started to tighten it.

"** I already told you that you wouldn't, you enjoy my pretty face too much to damage it.**" He hardly said. Rebekah rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hold a little amused smile.

" **Your pride is-**"

" **Just admit it, Rebekah. Admit that you wouldn't kill me because you enjoy my company.**" Their bodies were still very close, so close that even if she had tried too, Rebekah couldn't have escaped him.

" **I admit that you are useful.** " She admitted, releasing his neck.

" **That's not what I want to hear.**" He commented.

" **Well, we don't always get what we want.** " She said, deciding to play turning tables. She slowly approached her face to his, leading their mouths to be not far from touching.

" **And you won't get me, Lion.** " His heart was pounding.

"** I never said that I wanted you.**" He murmured.

" **I know you do.**" She slowly brushed his lips with her thumb and bit down hers at the same time.

" **One little push and you drown into the dark waters.**" He said putting his hands on her hips.

" **I am a mermaid. I'm not afraid of the depths.**" She replied with confidence and a defiant look in her eyes.

And just like that, the conversation was over. He pulled out his sword and cut the rope that held the rescue boat next to them. Then her held her against him and jumped from the wooden plank.

When their bodies sunk into the cold water, he freed her. She swam and strangely felt relieved. Water was her element, and since her sister had died, she had never felt nearly as good as she did when the water surrounded her. _Perhaps I am dying_, she thought as she felt in peace.

Rebekah opened her eyes but couldn't see anything, though she felt a presence next to her. Jaime took her arm and led her to the surface.

" **You are an idiot!** " She yelled after taking back her breath.

" **How can someone be so old and so stupid?** " She added.

" **And how can someone be so alive and ungrateful?** " Replied Jaime after reaching the rescue boat. He climbed on it and looked at her. She was still in the water, and the vision of her almost took Jaime's breath away.

The moon reflected on her hair that usually looked very dark, but among the waves, they looked midnight blue. Her eyes, that were always beautifully green, had now hints of azure and lavender.

As a child, he had never really believed these stories about mermaids but he still had wished they were real. He remembered when his mother had died, and that Cersei wouldn't spend time with him because she wanted to be left alone, he had taken books and imagined another world. One where a woman, coming out of the water would take him into the darkness of the waves and introduce him to paradise. But then, Cersei got a little better, and it wasn't long until the only woman that was on his mind was his sister.

Rebekah looked soft, like the mermaid from his childish dreams, but it didn't last long.

"**I apologize! Thank you very much for throwing me off of a boat!" **She shouted**. " Oh and I almost forgot, for making me jump out of a window and break my foot!** " He helped her to get in the rescue boat which was hard, because her heavy gown was pulling her down. " **Thank you Ser Lannister, for making me do foolish things!**"

"** I just saved your life! Again!**" He was mad, so mad. He couldn't understand that even now, she still didn't trust him.

" **You almost killed me! Again!**" She said looking at the ship that was now far away from them.

" **You almost killed yourself! Going to King's Landing thinking that the king was going to let you, Rebekah of House Manderly from White Harbor, go away without any harm was completely oblivious! Your people came to torture me again last night, while you were asleep. What do you think my _sweet sister_ as you call her would do if she saw me like this knowing that you are the reason of my pain?" **He took a deep breath and started to speak with his soft voice again "**From now on, your name is Alahna and you are a maid. You will only reveal your identity to Lady Margeary , I believe that she will help you get to Highgarden where you will be safe after you tell her that your birth mother's family is leaving there.**" **  
**

" **How do you know that my mother was-**"

" **Does it matter?** " She shook her head.

" **I have watched you make bad decisions after bad decisions, but I have to put a stop to it. From now on, you are going to listen to me. Because like it or not, I am the only person that you can trust.**" He looked so angry, even though his voice was softer, but Rebekah felt a strange comfort coming from it. His protective look warmed up her shivering skin and the black hole inside her heart started to fill with love again.

He had rescued her. Saved her heart. But took her soul.

* * *

_**Review**_


	11. Let The Lights Fade Out

**_Author's note :_** _Aloha readers! I'm sorry for posting this new chapter very very late, but I had no time to write because I've been travelling a lot, but do not worry, my imagination for Beautifully Ensnaring hasn't stopped working! Thank you so much for reading reviewing and following and favouriting, I am very truly grateful! _

_Here it is, the eleventh chapter ,and I hope that you will love it!_

_\- I made a new video trailer for the fiction, with Katie McGrath as Bekah! It would be great if you could watch it! Thank you! :)_

_ youtube link : watch?v=lNlNHREFmhM (watch in HD, it's always way better)_**  
**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - LET THE LIGHTS FADE OUT  
**

* * *

_Location : King's Landing_

Rebekah looked at the skyline outside the window, and thought that it was absolutely beautiful. Sun was setting and gave colors that she had never seen in the northern sky. It had hints of peach and lemon, but also apricot and ruby. The entire landscape looked like a jewel.

Her lids were starting to fall down on her eyes, but she forced herself to stay awake. She had been in the capital for a very long time, and it was the first time that she had the luxury to be by herself in silence. She had decided that even though she was exhausted, she had to enjoy the few things that King's Landing had to offer. In this golden place, she was not Rebekah Manderly so besides of the nice view Alahna the maid, the servant couldn't have a lot of things.

That's how she really learned, that in the realm, without a valuable name you are nothing.

She had never imagined that she would have had to stay in the south for so long, but it happened. Margaery Tyrell was traveling when she arrived with Jaime, so she had to wait for her and as she admired the beauty outside, she also secretly hope to see the future queen coming back, the woman who without even knowing it held her future in her hands.

The days she had already spent being patient had been horrible and the longest she had ever lived, even longer than the ones in the woods when she was so hungry that her whole body felt weak. Luckily she had made a friend, Arlen. He had no idea who she was, but somehow he made her life a little easier, for example he was the reason why she had the right to rest that evening, out of pity or out of hope that they might one day be more than friends, he offered to replace her at the service of Cersei and Jaime for diner.

Jaime...

The lion hadn't spoken to her since she had started to work in the castle. They exchanged looks, from times to time, but that was it. She had to serve him diner and beverages whenever he asked for it, even when he was with Cersei and that was probably the hardest for Rebekah, being around him when his sister was here.

As much as she had tried to fight the feeling away, she missed him deeply. She wanted to hear his voice and see his proud smile, she wanted to feel his look on her, she wanted to know he cared. But she had just been invisible.

"**Alahna?**" Asked a male voice behind her.

"**Arlen?** " Answered Rebekah.

"**Come with me.**" He ordered.

"**Where?**" She asked.

"**The stables.**" Her worried look made him smile. "**Someone brought you a present.**" He added, but her worried look didn't fade away.

* * *

Her heart almost stopped beating.

She saw the horse that Jaime had given her, the one that she had lost in The Twins when her sister died and it was like seeing the past year in front of her eyes all over again, the good, but also the bad. The beast came to her, and she caressed its mane when she noticed that a belt was attached around the back of the animal, holding a scabbard. She went to pull of the sword, and instinctively smiled bright.

**"Lucky.**" She murmured. Arlen handed her a piece of parchment that he had creased in his pocket and she opened it, reading the words nicely written with black ink. '_A present to remind you that you don't ever leave my mind. Enjoy riding carefully by the sea. Sincerely, the old and stupid. ' _Her eyes filled up with joy as she laughed, reading the note over and over again.

"**Arlen, would you help me, one last time?**" She requested.

"**Anything.**"

"**Please, do not ever tell anyone about any of this. I put my trust in you.**"

**"Of course."** He answered, nodding.

She climbed on the horse, and mounted it gracefully then she started to ride away from the stables and followed the seaside until one point. She realized that the night was dark and that only the moonlight illuminated her skin and it made her remember how it had felt like when Jaime had pushed her into the waves, how dangerous but exceptional it had been and then, she looked up at the castle. Candles were slowly starting to burn off in each chambers but some still burned bright, highlighting a man leaning on a balcony, starring at her with a smile she could never forget.

She knew it was him, and he was convinced that it was her. They stared at each other for a moment, because it just felt good to have no interruption but the distance was too much, so she climbed down from the horse, attached it around a tree and secured the leach with rocks and then turned her back on Jaime, slowly walking to the water as she uncovered her shoulders and pulled down her dress, letting it fall to the ground. She dived into the sea and when she reached the surface and looked at the balcony half of the candles had burned off and there was not a sign of a man anymore. Rebekah smiled, satisfied.

* * *

She heard the waves shaking up behind her and turned around. His upper body was outside of the water but was slowly getting covered as he made his way to her.

**"You have your answer."** She softly said.

**"My answer?"** He asked and her body shivered. Finding his soothing voice again felt amazing.**  
**

**"You wanted to know if mermaids really swam at this time of the night." **She added and he smiled. He had just missed the confidence in her eyes, or simply everything about her.**  
**

**"And here you are." **Said Jaime starring at her perfection.**  
**

**"And here I am.**" She took two steps towards him which uncovered her breasts from the water and conquered by the view, Jaime reached her arm and attracted her to him violently. They closed their eyes as he surrounded her hips with his right arm and slid his left hand in hers. For a moment it almost looked as if they were dancing.**  
**

He slid his lips on her neck and started softly kissing it, but then he let go of her hand and grabbed her naked body closer to his as he played his tongue sensually on her neck and shoulder.

"**Jaime...**" She moaned quietly feeling his manhood strongly reacting to her.

**"I desire you."** He murmured going up to her ear.

His nose went to hers, then his lips, and the moment felt unique. His mouth invaded hers slowly but more and more wildly, she was letting herself go, like swept away from the shore.

Intense. Magic. They were breathing in rhythm and all troubles were forgotten under the trillion stars, but they needed each other so much closer so she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him and said,

**"Take me."**

* * *

Rebekah was walking in the hallways, a smile written in her face since she had left her lover under the moonlight. Lost in her memories, she bumped into a man's stature that she didn't expect to find here at this time of the night.

**"Arlen?"** His face looked different than usual and not in a good way.

**"Alahna." **It was almost as if he was unhappy to see her.

**"What are you doing here?" **She asked.**  
**

**"I- I saw you, by the sea..." **He started.

** "Wait." **She wanted to explain herself, she wanted to tell him the truth because he was Arlen, because somehow, she had found trusting him very easy, but when she looked deep into his eyes, she realized that they weren't as reassuring as they used to be.

**"What did you do?" **She asked nervously.**  
**

**"Arlen?" **Rebekah's face was turning red and her nerves were breaking.**  
**

**"You should go see him."** He answered, avoiding her heavy look.**  
**

He passed by her, and she waited a minute alone, in the darkness of the castle and then she ran.

* * *

She knocked on his door so hard that when she stopped, her hand was red. _Please let him be here_ , she prayed The Seven. Rebekah pushed the door and saw him right in front of her, for a second she was relieved, so she went to him.

**"Jaime." **She rose her hands to him hoping to give him tenderness but he grabbed her wrists harshly and pushed her away, slowly. His eyes looked different too but what hurt the most was rejection. He turned his head to his right, she did the same, and she saw him.**  
**

**"Rebekah." **Said her grand father, a rush of disappointment in his eyes.**  
**

**"Lord Wyman." **Rebekah bowed down and faced his intimidating look. _It's a trap, s_he concluded, noticing the presence of the queen regent.

**"Take her." **He shouted, and her soft eyes turned to black.**  
**

**"Don't touch me." **She ordered to the knights coming her way.**  
**

** "For what motives? " **Rebekah asked as the knights grabbed her arms.**  
**

**"Rebekah of House Manderly, you stand accused of betraying your own blood." **He said turning his back on her, literally. He walked to the balcony and leaned on the ramp. **  
**

**"Betraying my own blood?" ** She talked to his back, thinking that he wasn't her loving grand father anymore, he was nothing but a stranger.

Lord Manderly took a deep breath and said, starring at the emptiness,

**"I cannot lock you in a cell for offering your body to a Lannister, but I sure can sentence you to death for killing your sister and your step-mother." **Said Wyman out of disgust. She couldn't believe it. He was not even going to give her the dignity of a trial. **  
**

Silence settled for awhile, but she broke it.

**"I didn't do such thing."** Rebekah desperately said, she wanted to fall on her knees but she didn't. She had learned her lessons too well to let it all go at a moment of weakness. _My grand father would rather kill me than darken the family name_, she realized, looking at the Lion, _our families are not so different after all.**  
**_

**"People don't care about the truth, young fool." **Cersei commented. Her long blond hair were ravishing and her dress was one of the most superb but Rebekah could swear that even with the artifacts she wore around her neck and on her body, her black heart was still visible. **  
**

Cersei was at the origin of this, and if Lord Wyman was present that night, it meant that she had planned it all since the moment Rebekah had arrived as Alahna but one question tormented the mermaid... Why?

* * *

_**Review** _


	12. The Mother Of Madness

**_Author's note :_**_ Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting, it's truly amazing.I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as the others, I wish you a very good reading, mysleeplessnights_

**_CHAPTER TWELVE - THE MOTHER OF MADNESS_**

* * *

Alone in a well-hidden room of the castle, Bekah was brooding in silence. She thought that they would have left her in a much darker place, among coakroaches and spiders yet they had managed to do worse, abandoning her chained to a red-silked and golden chair.

"**Rebekah Manderly.**" Sang out Arlen slowly pacing in front of her.

"**Son of a whore.**" Thundered Rebekah.

"**Watch your tongue, my Lady.**" He recommended with a falsely grieving tone, playing around with his knife.

"**If I could get out of these cuffs I would rip yours out of your mouth.**" She raged.

**"Breathe. It won't be long until you get released."** Mocked the young man who was keeping an eye on her every move.

**"You don't know don't you?"** She asked as the doors were opening. **"I am going to die."** Acknowledged Rebekah trying to see behind the knights standing before the four steps of the stairway.

**"Most certainly not."** Cersei appeared in the middle of the dark armors in a bronze and carmine gown. She was dreadful.**  
**

**"Lord Wyman s-" **But the sound of the sword steel sliding off of a scabbard caught her attention away. **  
**

**"-said that just so Jaime would believe it, now that he does, the only thing that matters is that you leave King's Landing."** Continued the lioness as Arlen's body was falling to the ground.**  
**

Sinking in the after-death silence, Bekah took a step towards the Lannister Lady after a servant came to unleashe her.

**"He will never believe that I am dead until he sees my dead corpse in front of him." ****  
**

Like an answer from the gods, a guard entered the room pulling a very young woman by her hair. Long black hair, pale face and pink lips. In a moment of doubt you could've believed that it was Rebekah, but she was indeed younger, so she didn't have the curves of the mermaid nor her height.

**"What is your name?"** Asked Bekah as if it mattered, but the girl didn't answer. She was petrified.

**"What is your name?"** Rebekah screamed, which led to the heavy and fast breathing of the condemned. Rebekah was repulsed yet she forced herself to watch the beheading, covering her mouth with one hand.

**"May the gods protect your pure soul.**" She murmured and when it was done she closed her eyes wishing that when they would have opened again, the corpses would have been dragged out of sight.

**"You are as mad as my poor mother was." **Blurted Rebekah.**  
**

The knights were taking away the girl's body leaving her head among the river of blood. Two swords, two deaths. Such a mess for only one woman.

**"Every move I make is to preserve what I already have, consider that madness, I don't mind." **She answered, impassive.**  
**

**"Jaime will despise you more than he already does." **She said attempting to send knives to her heart.**  
**

**"On the contrary, he is the only human in the entire realm that is unable to feel any hatred towards me." **Asserted Cersei.**  
**

**"Your ignorance forbids you to see..."**

**"Oh but I see clear. Jaime made you a woman and gave you passion therefore you are convinced that his heart beats for you. I am forced to tell you, child, that there is not such thing as love when it comes to my brother, only devotion to me."  
**

Appealing and comely. Rebekah was everything that Cersei no longer was and had everything she no longer possessed. Perhaps that's why she loathed her so much. The former queen was so blinded by her envy and so haunted by the view in the mirror that she couldn't see that Jaime would have loved her despise the age and the aching body. Aye, Jaime would have loved her if it hadn't been her heart that was so wrinkled.

**"You can send me away from him, but you will never have enough power to drop what we had to oblivion. Our love will remain sempiternal, not because it is perfect, but because it is not. Your Highness, you are paralyzed. His memories won't ever vanish."**

Cersei's proud smile faded away but didn't left an ounce of delicacy on her lips. Looking closely, you could see that the sweat taste of revenge animated her mouth.

**"Here."** She added with bitterness and threw a green gown at Rebekah's feet. **  
**

* * *

**"It's not her blood, it cannot be."** She heard him say behind the door.

_"She's not dead, she's not dead."_ Jaime told himself.

**"How dare you take her away from me?" **He roared, driving his twin sister brutally to the wall. The veins from his neck were popping as his left hand captured her throat. He couldn't have killed her, but how he wished he could have ruined her as she had ruined him. **  
**

**"It was fate, brother."** She managed to utter.

Lost for words Jaime left her to brush the blood on the paving dreaming of Rebekah's exquisite body and soul, he needed her back, but she seemed so out of touch. What he thought were her black hair were soaked in the red liquid and her pale face was covered by it. He would have wanted to drown into her green eyes one last time, but he did not dare to turn the head over.

Stuck behind the door, Rebekah wanted to leave, the words were cutting her ears but Wendel Manderly blocked her arms behind her back and covered her mouth. **"Listen carefully child."** He whispered in her ear. **"And hear your fault." **

**"It should be yours." **Said Jaime to his sister, agonizing mutely. _  
_

**"I shouldn't have brought you here."** He added in a lower tone still caressing the floor.

Tears rushed down Rebekah's face as she heard the massacre and her entire body appeared to be shaking when Wendel released her.

** "We should have left Rebekah Manderly... we should have left together." **The pain of the verdict stroke Rebekah to her smallest bones and her face turned red.**  
**

**"Forgive my weakness Jaime Lannister, I'm begging you."** She murmured, lips trembling as all lights in her faded out, killed by King's Landing shadows.

* * *

As the horse was trotting on the soil, Rebekah looked at the stars and traced her way through the constellations, contemplative. She had lost him in the blink of an eye, but she knew that he was safe and sound.

He, on the other hand, still believed that his lover had faded away.

She wondered what was harder. Thinking that the person that you used to live for is dead, or knowing that this person breaths but without you. She sighed and held the letter she had written tight in her frozen hand, _"How unfair is love."_ She thought.

**"White Harbor!"** A knight yelled.

How dull she had been... she had wanted home? Well this place wasn't. He was home. Or had been, and she should have seen it rather than chasing an utopia that was right in front of her.

**" I don't ever want to forget you, but maybe I should." **Bekah muttered as she saw Jaime's face in the darkness of an oak tree.

He was nothing more than a mirage, nothing more than a memory.

**"I will force a smile and remain civilized. However, you must never forget that to the bottom of my core; I despise you." **She added with dark and empty eyes, turning her head to her grandfather before entering the city doors.

* * *

_**Review**_


	13. You Are Beautifully Ensnaring

**Author's note and Aknowledgements**

* * *

_Hello everybody! I wanted to write this note in order to thank you for reading, reviewing and/or following! It has been a pleasure to see that some people actualy enjoyed this story and the positive responses truly warmed my heart._  
_Second, I would like to inform you that I have plenty of ideas for what might happen next, but I won't write it if I don't see that some of you are interesting in reading it. I have other projects in my mind that I would like to give time to and I would consider it a bit of a waste to put down a story that is already all built up in my head if it is not for you guys to read it! So, If you want a second story that will actually be the sequel to this one : let me know!_

_Love always and thanks again for everything, you are all amazing!_


	14. The Sequel - 'Losing your Memory'

Hello there!

I want to inform everyone that after a very long time debating whether or not I was going to write a sequel; I finally did.

Thank you to all of you for your reviews and your requests. They are what pushed me to come back to this story.

Here is the link of the sequel: s/11876800/1/Losing-your-memory

I hope that you won't be dissapointed.

Love always -mysleeplessnight


End file.
